A Very Crazy Meeting
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: Country meetings are usually very hectic, but now the word chaotic means something entirely different when the counties have to deal with England on a sugar rush. Sequel to Alfred's Mistake.
1. Italy you idiot!

This was absolutely horrible. Out of all the bad things that had happened, this was by far the worst. Arthur was once again high on sugar. This time though, it was much more serious. Arthur was on a sugar rush, at the World Meeting!

Alfred was panicking. How on earth was he going to explain this to the rest of the countries! How the hell was he going to keep control of Arthur while trying to pay attention to the rest of the meeting? What sort of crazy things would Arthur even try to do?

"Iggy, why must you do this to me! Don't you realize what you've done?" He asked England, who was licking the remaining drops of energy drink from the rim of the can.

"I want more..." Was all Arthur said, a dreamy look on his face.

Alfred wanted to scream, to rip all his hair out. Yesterday had been the busiest, hectic, most tiring day of his life. This was going to be even worse! Suddenly his phone beeped, so Alfred looked at it. He had received a text from Germany, telling all the nations that the break was over and that it was now time to return to the meeting room.

"Oh crap.." Alfred muttered, his mind spinning. How was he going to explain to the others? After thinking for a moment, Alfred came to a conclusion. There was only one other country that had experience with dealing with a sugar high Arthur. Francis Bonnefoy.

Quickly dialing France's number, he silently hoped that the Frenchman had not made it back to the meeting room. If he remembered right, France had been going down the street to a little restaurant with Prussia and Spain. France had to help him! After all, he did end up helping out yesterday, when Arthur was on the sugar rush before this.

"Bonjour, what is it Alfred?" France answered the phone.

"Um...could you come help me with something. I'm at the bottom floor of the Meeting Building, in the small cafe here." Alfred responded quickly.

"What? Amerique, what on earth is the problem?" Francis asked. "Were supposed to be going back to the meeting."

"I'll explain when you get here." Alfred said. "Please Francis, it's an emergency. You'll see when you get here.'"

Luckily Francis agreed, and told Alfred that he would be there in a few minutes. Alfred sighed in relief before hanging up his phone. He then turned his attention to Arthur and gasped. The Englishman was taking all of the soda bottles the cafe's fridge and throwing them onto the floor!

"No Artie! Don't do that!" He yelled, running over and trying to stop the crazy Brit. One of the workers from the cafe stormed over in a fury. He was a bald man with thin lips.

"Somebody better be paying for all of this!" The worker yelled, indicating to all the spilled soda. Arthur didn't even seem to hear him, still trying to escape Alfred's grip to continue with his...soda throwing game.

"The Sodas are evil! They told me to do it!" He screamed.

"Er..sorry about him. Don't worry man, I'll pay for it." Alfred said to the worker, ignoring Arthur's words. He slipped a couple of twenties into the man's hand before dragging Arthur over to an empty table. Luckily the cafe wasn't that crowded, so they weren't noticed that much. It was a good thing no other countries were here.

"I'm here Amerique, not what did you want me to help you with?" France called as he walked into the room, with Gilbert and Antonio behind him. Alfred groaned to himself, the last thing he needed was more people down here besides France.

"Woah mi amigo, what on earth is wrong with England?" Antonio asked, eyes wide as he saw Arthur, who was giggling madly and waving at them.

"Mon dieu, is Angleterre on another sugar rush?" Francis asked in alarm.

"Yeah" Alfred said. "I couldn't find him, and then when I finally did he had already drank a huge energy drink! And...the rest you can see for yourself."

The bad touch trio all scanned the room and saw the mess.

"Woah, holy shit I didn't know Arthur could be so energetic!" Prussia said, running over to sit next to the Brit. Arthur stared at the albino man for a moment, before screaming and trying to get away.

"Calm down Iggy!" America yelled, while Prussia laughed.

Arthur had continued to scream and try to escape from the room for a good five minutes. Finally they had calmed him down, and France looked at his watch.

"We need to get back to the meeting room, or Germany will be livid." He informed them. "Any ideas on how to expain to the others?"

"We could tell them that he's finally become insane because of his imaginary 'friends!" Antonio suggested with a grin.

"I know this sounds totally weird coming from me but...NOW IS NO TIME FOR JOKING!" Alfred said angrily to the Spanish nation, before another thought came to him. "How about I take him home and you can tell the others that he's sick?"

"Non, that wont do" Francis said, shaking his head. "We've been planning this meeting for months, and every country must be present."

"Damn!" Alfred cursed. "Then...I guess we should go to the meeting then huh?"

"Meeting? Arthur finally spoke up. "I'm not going to a meeting. I want to go buy a car!"

"Sorry Angleterre, but there will be no car shopping today. Come now, it's time to go to the meeting." Francis told Arthur.

"NO! I'm not going you stupid frog!" Arthur yelled, sticking his tongue out at France.

"Alfred, Gilbert. You two are in charge of manhandling Arthur up to the meeting room." France said. "Let me and Antonio do the talking."

"Sure thing." Alfred and Gilbert agreed, turning their attention to Arthur.

It wasn't very hard for Gilbert and Alfred to both grab hold of each of Arthur's arms. Arthur didn't come quietly though, they were forced to drag him down the hall kicking and screaming.

"I wont go! You cant make me! Let me do you stupid gits! NOOOO!"

"Sorry Artie, but this meeting is important. When it's done I promise to take you somewhere fun" Alfred told him as he tightened his grip.

"Pfft, what the hell? Your talking to him like he's five!" Gilbert snickered.

"Well it's not like he's gonna understand any other vocabulary when he's this much off his rocker!" Alfred defended himself.

"In my opinion he's better this way, unlike how he was in his ruthless pirate days!" Spain commented, shuddering as he remembered how many times England had beat him up in their...violent pirate days.

"Hopefully it'll wear off soon, since this energy drink is nothing compared to all the sugar he ate straight from the bag yesterday." Francis said.

Finally they arrived to the meeting room, ten minutes late to be exact. As they entered through the door, Germany was in fact very angry.

"We've been waiting on you five for at least ten minutes! Does punctuality mean NOTHING to you? As much of a waste these meetings can be, the proper thing to do would be at least_ trying_ to make an effort! Are you all that stupid? And I thought getting Italy in here on time was hard to do...what's wrong with England?" Germany cut off in mid rant as he saw both America and Prussia trying to contain a struggling Englishman, who was screaming and yelling something about the sun being blue.

"Angleterre has this..._problem_ when it comes to consuming to much sugar." France tried to explain.

"So you mean he's diabetic or something?" Austria spoke up from somewhere in the room.

"Non, he just gets really hyper when he has too much. For instance, eating more than one candy bar will make him pretty wild. He just drank a large energy drink...so he's going to be like this for awhile." France replied.

"Wow, he's really hyper." Japan commented quietly as he observed England, who was now singing the National Anthem of England at the top of his lungs.

"Is there any way to make him quiet down?" Germany asked, wincing as he covered his ears.

Alfred clamped his hand over the Brit's mouth.

"Mmmm!" Arthur protested, shaking his head wildly.

"Well...let's try and carry on the meeting as best as we can..." Was all Germany could say.

"Oh! Can Britain sit next to meee? Please Germany, please? He looks so fun when he's this way!" Italy asked from his seat, waving his arm wildly.

"Ugh...I suppose so." Germany grumbled, indicating for them to bring the hyper Brit over to an empty chair that was next to the Italian. After getting England settled, America plopped into a seat next to England. France, Prussia, and Spain all sat next to each other in a few empty seats down.

For a few minutes all went pretty well. Both England and Italy were drawing on a notepad that Italy had brought with him. Well, England was mostly scribbling, but at least it kept him entertained. Finally America relaxed himself enough to take his eyes off of England so he could focus on what Germany was saying.

"...Hey England, want a doughnut? I bought some for dessert after I finished my pasta!" Italy said in a whispering voice as he offered the yummy treat to England.

"Yeah, yeah!" England almost yelled, grabbing a big handful of doughnuts from the Italian and stuffing them into his mouth. That was when America saw what was happening.

"NO! Don't give him any!" He screamed, but it was too late.

The energy drink was pretty bad for starters, but now with a bunch of doughnuts inside him, Arthur would be twice as hyper.

"Everyone pay attention! He have an emergency!" France yelled, noticing what had happened.

"ITALYYYYY! Why the hell would you offer a man on a sugar rush _more_ sugar? Germany screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Italy cried.

"It's too late. Now he's going to be a lot worse..." America said, swallowing painfully.

**a/n: Okay, after getting so many lovely reviews on my previous story, Alfred's Mistake, I did a sequel like I said I would! Yay! I was only going to make it a one shot, but now I think it's going to be at least two chapters, maybe three at the most. Please review and tell me how you liked it! **

**Ps sorry this chapter is a little short, I couldn't get too much written because of my annoying little brother bugging me. (Gosh brothers can be such a pain!)  
><strong>


	2. Chaos

_Sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy!_

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING, THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" Arthur screamed as he ran around the room that the currant world meeting was being hosted in.

"Arthur, you are British!" Alfred told him as he chased after the hyper green eyes man, trying to catch him before even more destruction was brought upon the room.

For the past ten minutes the room had been in complete chaos, and still was. All because of Italy, who had given the already sugar high Arthur even more sugar. That's right, Arthur had eaten over fifteen sugary doughnuts.

Because sugar affected the Brit so much, Arthur was now practically jumping all over the walls. Total and utter destruction had come upon the room. In his crazed state Arthur had ran around the room, picking up folders and papers, throwing them to the floor and even ripping them.

Germany was pretty mad but he was even more concerned about the safely of Arthur, and others around him. A few minutes earlier Arthur had made Italy reduce to tears because he had kept poking him and asking for more doughnuts. Arthur had also randomly stabbed Norway with a pencil, stolen Finland's wallet, and drew sharpie all over the windows.

"England, please give me my wallet?" Finland called, from where he and Sweden were sitting.

"Don't worry Fin, I got it!" Alfred called as he tackled Arthur to the ground. Instantly France stepped in as well, holding England's struggling body down while America took held of the wallet.

When they had successfully retrieved the wallet, it was given back to Finland. America then picked up England and swung the smaller man over his shoulder.

"NO! I'm being kidnapped! Someone save meeeee!" England screamed, pounding his fists into America's back. It didn't seem to phase the superpower nation. Finally America got to a couple of seats and sat England in one.

"Listen Iggy...can you please stop being wild for just one minute?" He pleaded. Surprisingly, Arthur actually listened and stopped moving. Alfred smiled and rested both hands on Arthur's shoulders.

"I need you to take a deep breath. When I let go of your shoulders, you need to be completely still. Can you do that for me Artie?" Alfred asked. When Arthur nodded, Alfred breathed a sigh of relief and let go of him. Then the whole room was silent.

Five...four...three...two...

"ARRRG! I'm Jack Sparrow!" Arthur yelled, jumping form his seat right away and climbing onto the table.

"Damn..." America cursed under his breath. "Hyper Brits...they cant be trusted with a thing.."

"Mon ami, I think we need to compromise with Angleterre in a different way. Too bad we don't have any rope...it worked well yesterday when we tied him to that chair." France said.

"You tied him to a chair?" China asked. "You must be joking aru."

"Nope, we did it alright." America told him. "Plus it worked...after a little while."

"That's so awesome! Almost as awesome as me! I wish I could have been there for it." Prussia said with a sigh.

"Can SOMEBODY get England off of the table?" Germany finally snapped.

"Oh..right" America said, snapping out of their discussion. All eyes then went back to Arthur, who was now doing some dance atop the large meeting room table, playing an imaginary guitar.

"Oh god, please tell me he's not switched back to his punk phase!" Switzerland finally spoke up as well. All of the nations winced as they remembered when England was in that old phase...always coming to the meetings wearing tight jeans and many piercings...

Anyways, luckily the Brit wasn't going all punk again. He stopped dancing and sat cross legged in the middle of the table, humming to himself. That gave America some time to sneak up behind England, successfully grabbing the British man by his slim ankle. Before England could protest, America quickly dragged him off of the table.

"Ahhhh! I'm being attacked by Dracula!" Arthur screamed, clawing angrily at the ground as Alfred tried to restrain him.

"...I call for banning sugar in England!" Spain said jokingly.

"Da, it seems like that would be best. We wouldn't want him to get hurt..." Russia spoke for the first time, swinging his pipe carelessly in his hands. His words sounded creepy despite his light tone, and a purple aroma seemed to glow around him. The others were used to this, so America simply dragged the screaming Brit further away from the Russian.

"I want so go scuba diving! Take me there Alfie! PLEASE?"

"Alfie? That's a new one Iggy...and no, we need to finish the meeting before I even _think_ about taking you scuba diving." Alfred said with grin.

"Can we at least bake a cake?" Arthur asked, sniffling.

"Angleterre, nothing you bake would even come close to resembling a cake." France said, always taking any opportunity to insult Arthur's cooking.

"Your mean! I'll curse you if you dare insult my cooking again!" Arthur yelled childishly, stomping his foot. All it took was for France and a few other countries to chuckle to set the hyper country's mood off.

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer!" Arthur yelled, clapping his hands together.

...

Nothing happened._  
><em>

England's lower lip trembled.

"My magic has betrayed me! NO!" Arthur yelled, falling to the floor in an overly dramatic manor and sobbing. The room erupted into more laughter, though some looked rather concerned as England threw his tantrum.

"Germany...Britain is scaring meeee!" Italy said, on the verge of tears as well.

"America, do something about him!" Germany ordered as he gestured to Arthur.

"Right!" Alfred said, before crouching down to Arthur's level. "Look Iggy, your magic didn't betray you. It's just busy right now. Can you please stop crying for a second?"

"B-but I wanted t-to cast a magic spell!" Arthur wailed.

"You can do that sometime else. Now how about you come and sit next to me. If your good then after the meeting I'll buy you something nice." America said, resisting a grin. England would have to cooperate now! After all, who could resist the offer of getting a gift?

"Hmm...can it be something expensive? Can you buy me some unicorn slippers? I've always wanted unicorn slippers! Or what about a giant tea cup? Then I could drink a HUGE cup of tea, all in one sitting! Or maybe.."

England was shushed by America putting a hand over his mouth as he let the Brit over to their seats. This time he made sure that no surrounding nations had any sugary possessions. They could not take such a risk again.

"Ahem...should we continue the meeting then?" Germany asked. When there were no disagreements, he began to pick up and shuffle some of the papers that England had thrown onto the floor earlier. They were crumpled, but still readable.

"When his sugar rush is over I'm going to give him a looong talk about his...low tolerance for sugar. I think we should also come up with a new rule; nothing with too much sugar is allowed at meetings. Ir anytime around England for that matter." The German said, before continuing the meeting discussion that they had been talking about before Arthur had went all crazy.

England was quiet for a little while, using his sleeve to rub away his tears. His interest was then lured to a buzzing noise from a few inches away. It was a fly...gliding smoothly around the room. It was so small...and black...and _weird_.

"I want that fly for my pet..." Arthur mumbled...eyes still trailing on it. Alfred was paying more attention to Spain, since it was his turn to speak so he only half nodded to Arthur and patted the Brit's head.

Even though he was still in the middle of having a crazy sugar rush, Arthur was still capable of being semi intelligent. His beloved pet fly had just flown out of the room. Now Arthur had a plan. Instead of getting up and running after it, he ever so discreetly slipped under the table, so he now had less a chance of being caught.

Suddenly America noticed, along with the other countries.

"Where the hell did Artie go?" America screamed.

"He was just there a second ago!"

"We would have noticed if he had left the room!"

"What are we going to do now? We have a crazy Englishman on the loose!"

The room was in a panic to say the least. They had no idea that their beloved Brit was crawling under the large table and going in the direction of the door.

"Finally...I have escaped my prison!" He whispered to himself as he reached the door, skipping happily down the hall.

Now was the perfect time to freak out. Arthur Kirkland was on the loose, and he was very, _very_ hyper...

**a/n: Wow, I updated pretty quickly! Not only did I update this, but last night I also updated my story Soft Winds and Gentle Laughter. Have you guys read it? It's a child England fanfic. Anyway, so how did you like this chapter? I'll add one or two more chapters if you'd like. By the way, thank so much for all your wonderful reviews. They are what make me want to update!**

**Please review!**


	3. The Wild Chase

_Please excuse all spelling errors! Enjoy!_

"He's not in here!" Alfred yelled frantically as he and all the other countries still searched the room. There weren't many places to look besides under the table and behind the curtain, and Arthur was hiding in neither place.

"Germany, this is terrible! I'm scared!" Italy started crying.

"Ughh, we need to find him before something serious happens!" The German said, lightly pushing away Italy, who was clinging to his arm tightly.

"This is going to be very interesting..." Japan mused, pulling out his camera and gesturing for Hungary to join him.

"This is like, totally different than the regular meetings. Now we finally have some excitement!" Poland said, clapping his hands.

"What are we going to do?"

"The apocalypse is finally happening!"

"England is on the loose!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" America screamed at the top of his lungs. Luckily he was a superpower nation, so he had a loud voice. It echoed throughout the room and almost cracked the windows. All the nations covered their ears and winced.

"Thank you" Alfred said, clearing his throat. "Now listen guys...we need to split up and find him. Someone needs to call the building security so they can help us look. Also we have to have them lock the front entrance...and all the other possible escape routes. If he gets outside then he could easily get hurt...or hurt someone else by accident. Does everyone understand?"

"When did he suddenly get so serious?" Prussia stage whispered to Spain. He quieted when America sent him a vicious glare.

"I agree with America. Everyone get into groups of three and start searching. I'll take care of calling security. Japan, you tell the front desk to lock all escape routes. Let's find that crazy Brit!" Germany shouted in his leader like voice.

America went with Russia and China to search the bottom floor. France, Spain, and Prussia grouped together to look on the second. Then the rest all went to the floors that were above. The building was five stories, and they were going to have to look all over.

Meanwhile, while all the sane (for the most part) countries were searching for England, the said nation was in an elevator heading only god knows where, pressing all the floor buttons and giggling to himself. His pet fly was nowhere to be found, but the elevator easily distracted him.

"I cant believe they've invented rooms that move and play music!" He said happily as he admired the elevator. It was playing classical music while moving in a very slow fashion.

All in the sudden, there was a violent lurch. The elevator came to a complete stop. There was only one problem with this though: The door did not open. England was stuck.

"H-hello? Mr moving room? Why aren't you moving...?" England called out tentatively. The music had stopped too, so the silence was beginning to make the hyper nation freak out.

"No! I want to go out! Let me out!" He yelled angrily, pounding his fists against the door.

Nothing happened...

"H-hello? Anybody? Someone help me!" He screamed. When nobody answered, the green eyed Brit began to cry noisily and bang on all the walls, still incredibly hyper.

_Meanwhile_...America was searching around the first floor with China, Russia, and two security guards who were helping to find England. The American wasn't very happy for numerous reasons. 1: He still couldn't find Iggy, which was making him very worried. 2: Russia was beginning to creep him out. 3: He was hungry.

"We better find him soon if this meeting is ever going to be finished aru. It's already half an hour before it's supposed to end." China commented as he scanned his watch.

"Da, I agree with China" Russia said. "England is beginning to make me angry...it was my turn to speak next during the meeting, and he has caused my speech to be delayed."

"Oh shut up you commie bastard!" America snapped. "It wasn't his fault that Italy gave him all those doughnuts. If that psycho Italian had kept his desserts to himself, then the rush would have worn off by now!"

"You _do _know that I am no longer a communist country, da?" Russia said tauntingly. "Besides, everyone knows that Britain was a crazy man even before this. he just wasn't as hyper."

"You stop insulting him!" America demanded.

"No" Russia said simply, a childlike smile on his face.

"Yes! Take it back or I'll...I'll..."

"You'll do what?"

"ENOUGH, both of you!" China said, cutting off their banter. "We need to work together if were ever going to find him. America, it wasn't Italy's fault. Russia, quit insulting England. And both of you stop arguing! It's making my head hurt aru."

"I'm sorry dude. It's just been a long day, y'know?" America said in an apology like manor.

"You can say that again" One of the random security guards agreed. "My wife left me for a trucker guy this morning. She even stole my credit card!"

"Uhh...okay." All three countries commented.

Suddenly when the group turned down a new hall, they heard a voice shouting. It sounded like someone was throwing a fit. As they got closer, each of them (except for the security guards) recognized the voice.

"Iggy!" America screamed, running towards the elevator in which the voice was coming from.

"America? HELP ME! The door is being mean and it wont open!" England called back, banging his fists wildly on the solid metal doors.

"Hold on Iggy! We'll get you out!" America called to him in a soothing tone. The two security guards instantly got to work prying the doors open while America, China, and Russia all waited patiently. Finally when they were forced open, England came bolting out straight into Alfred's arms.

"I thought it ate me!" He sobbed.

"Don't worry Artie. Elevators can't digest things...they don't have organs." Alfred said as he comforted England by running a hand through his messy locks.

"O-oh. I didn't know that..." England sniffed.

While England was being comforted, China had pulled out his cell and called Germany to inform them that England was found, safe and sound. Germany thanked him and told China to have them all regroup in the meeting room.

"We need to all get back to the meeting. Germany said to." China told them. At the mention of a meeting, England's eyes widened. He didn't want to sit down in a hard wooden chair and listen to boring voices ramble on about useless crap. He wanted to run around the halls...

"I don't want to go! Meetings are _boring_!" He spat.

"Iggy, this meeting is important. Were just going to wrap it up...that's all." America promised.

"NO!" England said, quickly slipping from America's arms and darting off down the hall.

"Oh shit, we gotta catch him!" America said as he and the others took off after the crazy Brit.

"This is just great...I was excited to get back to the meeting." Russia sighed.

Now England was a pretty fast runner on normal days. Usually he would be able to outrun America, France, or any other nation for a few minutes at least. England on a sugar rush was an entirely different thing. He was so fast, that they had been running after him for at least ten minutes.

China had called Germany again in the middle of the chase, explaining what had just happened. Germany was not very happy, and told them that they had better catch England quick. After a few more minutes one of the security guards stopped running, puffing his cheeks out wildly.

"I'm not in very good shape...too many doughnuts. I cant run anymore." Was all he said, slumping down against the wall. Nobody bothered to talk to run, instead just running while rolling their eyes.

Soon they were catching up to England, who was still running and laughing. In his suger-fied mind, England believed that they were playing a chasing game like tag.

Suddenly England turned a sharp corner, startling the others. The second security guard did not suspect it, so he ran straight into a wall and got knocked out cold.

Now it was just America, China, and Russia chasing after him. They were all starting to run out of breath except for England. Luckily, America came up with a good plan.

"Guys, let's cut him off! I know a short cut! You guys keep chasing him from behind, and I'll go another way and catch him off guard!" He told them. Russia and China both nodded as they continued after England, while America turned to take a different route.

Just as America suspected, his plan worked out well. He ran down a different hall that led to the space where England would be running out of. The Brit ran straight out of the hall and into America's chest, getting the wind knocked out of him as he fell to the floor on his butt.

"Hahaha...that was...hahah fun!" England laughed, gasping for breath. America was breathing hard too, but smiled nonetheless and hoisted England into his arms, carrying the man bridal style.

"Come on Artie, let's go to the meeting."

At this point in time England didn't mind going to the meeting so much, because the sugar was beginning to ware off and he was tired. Still laughing a little he settled back into America's hold, resting his head on the American's chest.

Russia caught up quickly, with China right behind him. They sighed in relief when they saw that America had caught England, and the four of them made their way back to the conference room. All the other countries had been waiting there, and smiled when they saw the now sleeping England.

"It's finally worn off! He can just sleep for the rest of the meeting, then I'll take him home!" America said happily as he set England into a chair next to him, taking off his bomber jacket and putting it under the Brit's head so it could be used as a pillow.

"Good job you three. Ja, he can sleep until it's time to go. When the meeting is over though I plan to give him a lecture that he'll never forget." Germany said.

"Oui, I think we should all get it through to Angleterre that he is not going to be having anymore sugar for the time being." France said.

Everyone else agreed, and the meeting began to resume once again. Russia began talking about his resources, Germany surveyed the room to make sure all was well, France sipped on some of his good French wine..and everything was back to the way it was supposed to be.

America only half paid attention to Russia, mostly watching England sleep. He looked sort of adorable curled up in one of the meeting chairs, breathing quietly.

"Iggy...what are we going to do with you?" He asked quietly, grinning when England shifted slightly and mumbled in his sleep.

For the time being, everything was well.

**a/n: THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER! Yay, isn't that great? The last chapter will be another aftermath chapter like in my first story, mostly with England waking up and getting lectured by the other countries. **

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, they inspired me to write more today because I was reading them! Please review and tell me how you liked this chapter!**

**I'll update soon, maybe even sometime tomorrow if I get some good reviews! :D**

**Goodbye for now!**


	4. Sugar Crash

_French Translation is at bottom_

When England awoke, he realized two things. The first thing was the fact that his back and neck hurt. The second thing was that he was currently sitting in a chair, so that was most likely the cause of his sore body. Looking around, his green eyes widened. They were still at the meeting!

"Why the bloody hell was I asleep?" He muttered. That was when America realized he was awake, and totally sugar free.

"IGGY! Your finally back with us once again!" He said happily, clasping a hand onto England's shoulder. England finally began to realize what had happened at the meeting.

"Dammit, this is so embarrassing!" He cursed, flushing a deep red when most of the other countries in the room looked his way.

"Dieu merci, l'Angleterre est revenue à la normale!" France sang.

"Yay, England isn't scary anymore!" Italy said excitedly.

"NEVER consume sugar around us again amigo." Spain told him.

England flushed an even deeper red if possible. Why did sugar always have to make him angry? Right now he just deserved a nice cup of tea and scones, not crap from all of these nations. God though they did have a point. Getting high on sugar while at a World Meeting probably wasn't the best choice...but he had been really tired, and the energy drink looked good.

"It's not my fault that sugar is so desirable. Besides, most of the time I try to avoid it so this wont happen." He finally said before yawning. "It always leaves me tired after...because of the sugar crash."

"England, I am very disappointed that you thought getting high on sugar during a meeting was acceptable. Even Italy wouldn't be that stupid...I think" Germany said sternly.

"Sorry...it wont happen again" England apologized, figuring that there was no use in arguing.

"It better not! You being high on a sugar rampage puts my little sister in danger. If it happens again then I wont hesitate to put a bullet in your foot." Switzerland butted in, causing England to shiver.

"No worries dude, I'll make sure Artie doesn't go overboard with the sugar. After all, I sort of got him into this mess in the first place, what with the sundae and all..." America said, laughing guiltily.

"That's right you git, it's your fault!" England snapped. "Now is the meeting done, because I need to get home and sleep."

"Ja, were all finished. As long as you understand the problems you cause when on sugar. From now on no country is to bring sugar to any meetings so we can avoid this as best as possible." Germany said.

"If not, then I propose for a consequence" Russia spoke up.

"Uh...no, I don't think that's necessary." Germany replied, seeing the scared looks on the other nations faces.

"Right then...so were finished?" England cleared up. After receiving nods from the others he proceeded to walk out the door, America trailing behind him.

"Well that sure went well" The American said brightly.

"Sure...it went splendidly." Was all England said as they reached the parking lot.

"Hey Iggy?"

"Yes America?"

"Do you wanna go get some ice cream?"

"..."

"Jeez Iggy, I'm only joking!" America said, breaking into a laughing fit. England only rolled his eyes, but deep down...he was craving ice cream.

The end

_Translation:_

_Dieu merci, l'Angleterre est revenue à la normale!=Thank God, England is back to normal!_

**A/N: IMPORTANT! If you guys have any requests for one-shots or whatever, please feel free to review or PM them to me! Cause you know...I would be happy trying to do any type of request(;**

**Anyway, that's the end of the end! Who knows, our dear England may get another sugar rush any time. Only time will tell. Just never give him sugar on purpose, lol!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter, and thank you to all who read this! I hope everyone has a great rest of February. **


End file.
